The company
by Sazzynation
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a moment together


THE COMPANY

**A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. **

Two weeks. It had gone two weeks since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Two weeks since the death of Ron's brother Fred. Two weeks since everything was finally over…

Ron still couldn't believe it. It was over. There was no more Voldemort trying to kill Harry, there were no more wars… no more Fred…

Ron was lying down on his bed on his back, resting his head on his arms, looking up on the ceiling, where he could hear the ghoul making noises.

The death of his brother was something that… he simply couldn't describe. He just couldn't understand it... Fred had always made fun of him. And now Ron regrets every mean word he had ever told him. There was no chance taking it back ever again.

His funeral had occurred yesterday. It had been a sad, but a quite amusing ceremony, since George had cheered them all up by telling jokes when he held his speech. George had taken his death very hard, but still, he kept his humor enlighten; he said Fred would've liked it that way, and Ron was glad he was thinking that way... he himself tried to think the same way, but it was quite hard.

Once again, the ghoul in the attic made noises. Maybe it didn't like it up there anymore. He had spent the year in Ron's room; the stench of it had taken a long time to get rid of.

Ron sighed. It was three o'clock in the morning, and he still hadn't managed to get his sleep. He decided to go downstairs and take something to drink. He couldn't spend a night in his room all alone. Harry was no longer sleeping in his room. He had taken over Bill's old one.

Ron got up from his bed, walked towards the door; he grabbed the handle, when he felt he wasn't the only one open the door. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione standing there, looking stunned.

"Hermione" Ron said silently. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I…"

Ron made a gesture for her to come inside. He closed the door, and cast a silence charm in the room. He hadn't expected this, but he was very happy about his company.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't want to wake you up", Hermione said, with a sense of guilt. "It's just… I couldn't sleep, and I was thinking—"

"It's ok, I couldn't sleep either" Ron explained, smiling. Hermione walked to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. Ron sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him silently.

"I'm fine" Ron replied. "It's just… a lot to think about."

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked at Ron, and placed her hand over his. They were silent for a moment, and after a while, Hermione finally spoke.

"I was wondering something" she said quietly

"About what?"

"Would you like to… come with me to Australia?"

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione, there's no need for asking. I'd follow you there, either you wanted me to or not. I won't let you go there by yourself you know."

Hermione gave him a soft smile.

"That's what I thought" she said. "thank you."

"What about Harry? Is he coming too?"

"I haven't asked him", Hermione said. "And I don't know if I will."

Ron stared surprisingly at Hermione.

"why not? I mean—"

"I think he's been going through a lot lately" Hermione interrupted. "and also, I thought he'd spend some more time with Ginny. You know, they have some to pick up."

Ron was just about to tell her it was a bad idea, that Harry and Ginny being alone a couple of weeks would not be necessary. But he changed his mind when he thought that maybe that was what Harry needed. It also meant he himself could spend some quality time with Hermione.

"That's a good idea" he agreed, on the thought of that. "When are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Pretty soon I guess. But I have to warn you: we cannot apparate, or use the floo network. We have to travel in the muggle way."

"You mean those scary bird-like things in the air?" Ron surprised. "I hope this is a joke…"

"I'm not joking Ron" Hermione said seriously. "And please, don't change your mind" she begged. "I really need you in this. I can't make it alone…"

There was a silence between them. The only sound they could hear was the ghoul thumping above them.

Ron watched Hermione for a moment. No. He wouldn't leave her.

He sat closer to her, and put one arm around her. Hermione leant her head against his shoulder.

"I'll be with you, don't worry about that" he whispered.

He could see her smile, and it caused him to smile too.

"Thanks, Ron" she said.

Ron didn't say anything. He just gave her a small peck o her forehead, and smiled.

This was the first time in two weeks they were alone together. Maybe this was what he needed. No. This WAS exactly what he needed.

After half an hour of talking and whispering, Hermione decided to go to bed again.

"It's really late, Ron" she said when Ron had protested.

"Then you can sleep in here" he suggested hopefully. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's not that we haven't slept in the same room before" Ron continued.

Hermione smiled at him.

"All right", she agreed. "To be honest, I haven't had one moment of sleep without you. It's been like a habit or something."

Ron knew what she was talking about. It was hard to sleep when he couldn't have her nearby. As long as she was in the same room as him, he'd know she'd be safe…

"Ron" Hermione said. "What if Mrs. Weasley—"

"Don't worry about that" Ron told her, as he lied down under the cover of his bed. "She wouldn't mind."

Hermione lied down beside him, and Ron lifted the cover over her, as she laid her head on a pillow.

"Thanks for letting me stay here" she said. She snuggled closer to him, and gave him a small, but pleasant kiss on his mouth.

It was the only kiss they had shared since the war, and Ron felt a sudden urge to kiss her again. He did.

The feeling of her lips against his made him feel… alive. It was the best feeling he'd ever had, and it didn't require Felix Felicis.

To Ron's disappointment, Hermione parted their lips.

"We should sleep", she smiled.

"Yeah… you're right."

Hermione leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight", she whispered.

"Night", Ron responded. He fell asleep after ten minutes.

Hermione woke up later that morning, by the sound of soft snoring. She opened her eyes, and she could see the orange color everywhere in the room. She smiled. She had fallen asleep in Ron's bedroom, and for the first time in weeks, she had had a proper sleep.

It was a good feeling. Waking up with Ron by her side, who now was lying sprawled over the bed, with his mouth slightly open. She smiled at the sight of him.

Silently, Hermione crept on her toes, not to wake Ron up, and sneaked down back To Ginny's room. She hoped she would still be asleep…

But to her disappointment, she wasn't.

"Where've you been?" she asked, as soon as Hermione entered the room. She was sitting up on her bed, smiling curiously at Hermione.

"I couldn't sleep", Hermione said. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and she had the feeling that Ginny didn't believe her.

"So you, what, got out for a walk?"

"Something like that", Hermione lied, though she knew it was useless.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We both know that's not the truth" she said. "You were with Ron, weren't you?"

Hermione knew there was no use lying to Ginny. She nodded.

"We just talked" she assured her. "And I fell asleep, nothing else happened."

"No need for details." Ginny smiled. "But I'm really glad you're together now."

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet…" Hermione mumbled. Ginny began to dress herself.

"Come on. You've kissed, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And you do love each other?"

Hermione didn't know that. She knew she loved Ron, but she didn't know his feelings for her…

"I guess…" she said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Don't just sit and wait for something to happen. Make the move, go somewhere and kiss him senseless. It's not like you have to ask for permission, like Harry did after—"

"He asked for permission?" Hermione said abruptly, forcing herself not to giggle.

"What a gentlemen he is, huh?" Ginny said, with a grin. "Anyway, I told him to shut up and kiss me."

The girls began to laugh loudly. Then Hermione changed to her clothes, before heading down to the kitchen.


End file.
